1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe tie fasteners and devices for securing the laces of an article of footwear over a wearer's foot. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a shoelace fastening system comprising a shoelace arcuate member and a moveable, lace-cinching member that allow a wearer to secure and unsecure shoelaces without having to tie a knot.
There exist many types and styles of shoe fasteners for the purpose of retaining an article of footwear on a wearer's foot. The most common of these include shoelaces that can secure closed adjacent shoe quarters over the tongue region of the shoe article. Other common configurations include straps having an attachable end, shoe buckles, and affixable elastic members that secure the footwear article in a conformed fashion over the wearer's shoe. Shoelaces function by drawing together the shoe over the tongue portion, wherein the shoelace is weaved through shoelace eyelets (or equivalent members) and tensioned using a tied knot. While this is by far the most popular shoe securing method and one that is highly effective, the wearer is forced to physically tie a knot and untie the same knot when donning and removing the shoe, respectively, which can be burdensome for some.
While tying a shoelace into a knot is not a major chore for most, some have difficulty manipulating with the laces, while still others prefer an alternate method of securing their shoelaces together. Alternate methods of securing shoelaces together include different clasp structures and fastening members that improve efficiency of donning the shoe, while also offering an optional form of decoration to the shoe exterior. In any shoelace securing embodiment, is it desired to promote efficiency and to make it easy for the wearer to apply the shoelace device. The process of donning and removing the shoe must be facilitated, where the wearer is not enticed to leave his or her shoelaces untied or permanently affixed, wherein this is not desirable for safety or longevity of the shoe.
The present invention pertains to a new and novel shoelace securing system therefor. The system provides an alternate means of securing together shoelaces without knotting the same over a shoe tongue region. The system comprises a first and second fastening element attached to the shoelaces of an article of footwear, wherein the laces are woven through each device to tension the shoelaces and to secure the free ends of the shoelaces. A first arcuate member is positioned along the throat line of the footwear and accepts the first shoelace crossing. A second, slidable member is positioned along the shoe tongue and is used to tension the shoelaces, which then terminate within the arcuate member at the throat line. Overall, the system allows for a cleaner exterior look to a footwear article while also offering a means to securing and unsecuring shoelaces without tying or untying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to shoelace securing structures. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,020 to Yun discloses an eyestay ornament for an article of footwear secured closed by laces. The device comprises a marquee that is mounted between a pair of buckles. The buckles are adapted to receive shoelaces and support the eyestay ornament in connection with the laces of a wearer's shoe. The marquee can include two ornamental sides for flipping the device over and providing a different outward appearance for the shoe. While describing an article that interacts and secures with shoelaces, the Yun device is not adapted to help cinch tight shoe laces or take the place of traditional shoe lace tying techniques.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,602 to Chang, which discloses a shoelace buckle for securing shoelaces in a taught configuration. The device comprises an arcuate main body having a hollow interior and an internal arrangement to accept laces therethrough and extend the laces out of the sides of the device. A cap covering is placed over the main body to secure the laces therein, whereby the laces can be pulled from the sides of the main body to tension the laces on the wearer's shoe. The Change device, while disclosing an arcuate body that accepts laces for tightening, describes a distinct structural arrangement from that of the present invention that is not contemplated herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,725 to Robb discloses a shoelace fastener that comprises a two-piece construction, wherein the fastener includes a channel-shaped plate portion and a wedge shaped member that is insertably engageable with the channel-shaped plate portion. The two members allow shoelaces to weave therethrough and then connect together to secure the wearer's shoelaces without physically tying the same. While providing a tie-less shoe securing system having two components, the Robb device includes a pair of structures that diverge in construction and function with respect to the present invention, which is related to a shoelace fastener having a portion secured along the footwear throat line and a second movable securing member along the tongue of the footwear article.
The present invention pertains to a shoe fastening system that includes a first and second member the function to tension the shoelaces of a shoe article and retain the free ends thereof. The system is both highly functional and offers a means of decoration or personalization of the shoe article. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing shoelace securing structures. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.